lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Holden
Taylor Holden is a sophomore at the University of Detroit. She is also a graduate in the class of 2018 at Lake Munro High School. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 27, she is a tough girl and she takes a liking to Paul. They begin talking and they develop feelings for each other. Later, he asks her out on a date and she accepts. They begin dating soon after. As their relationship progresses, Taylor's mom inputs her opinion that she thinks the relationship is moving too fast. This worries Taylor because she thinks that Paul would want to break up with her because of her mother. However, Paul wants to respect her mom's wishes and the two remain dating. In season 28, she wants to have sex with Paul, but he feels uneasy about it because of Taylor's mother. Later, however, they do have sex. Later, Taylor worries about what will happen to them after Paul graduates. Her worrying about their future together causes her to break up with him. She is later seen at graduation with Paul. In season 29, she and Hayden are made partners on a year long project. They become friends. Later, she meets an older boy at a concert, whom she befriends. They continue to talk and she develops a crush on him. They begin to date, although she doesn't tell her mother because she wories that her mom will disapprove. Later, he begins to slowly isolate her from her friends. It is also revealed that he has been stalking her. When she finds this out, she slowly tries to get out of the relationship, however when he realizes what she is doing, he flips out. While she is in school, he brings a gun in order to get her back. The school goes into lockdown and he looks for her. He holds her at gunpoint, although the police come and he is arrested. Later, she feels guilty for bringing Spencer to Lake Munro, not knowing that he had begun stalking her before she met him. She also feels guilty for having Dylan be held at gunpoint as well. He tells her he doesn't blame her for what happened. They grow closer, and evantually begin a relationship. In season 30, she breaks up with Dylan after realizing her feelings for him were only out of guilt. Later, after she gets made fun of for her appearance, she begins to become insecure with her weight and her body. She goes on an exercise binge, where she spends every free moment at the gym. This causes her to lose a lot of weight in a short amount of time. She evantually passes out because she is not replacing the calories or carbs she was burning during her exercise. She ends up in the hospital, but is okay. She is later seen graduating with her class. In season 31, she begins attending the University of Detriot. There she meets her new roommate, Danielle. The two become fast friends. Later, she has trouble adjusting to college life. She eventually figures things out and is ok. Later, she joins Danielle's protest about offensive Halloween costumes. In season 32, she uses Tinder to help find a boyfriend. She finds someone and they plan a date, but on the day of the date he never shows up. She is hurt by this and decides to give up on that for a while. In season 33, she meets new transfer student, Gavin and the two hit it off. Later, they begin a relationship. Later, she breaks up with him after she confesses she does not feel the same way about him. Later, she hooks-up with Alex. Trivia *She has appeared in 63 episodes.